


Moonlight

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [7]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Volume 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Shunichi and Max share a quiet moment at Cape Cod.





	Moonlight

“The night sky is beautiful,” Shunichi says, staring up at the moon; behind him, his young, injured charges (Ash, Shorter and Ei-chan) sleep, but Shunichi cannot bring himself to sleep too.

“It sure is,” Max says, slipping an arm around Shunichi’s shoulders in some sort of half-hug.

Everything is currently so terrifying, but as he sits on the porch and stares at the moon, his partner beside him, things don’t seem quite so scary.


End file.
